Tryst
by prettyinpunk94
Summary: Tryst :meet or arrange to meet: to arrange or attend a meeting with somebody, especially secretly with a lover Rated M for a reason. no, i will not bother with a plot. Pure Lemon. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO onecelestialbeing for editing my smut!


His mouth felt like fire against her chilled flesh, as it trailed kisses across the swell of her breasts. He pulled down the cups of her bra, leaving her firm breasts exposed to his hungry eyes and greedy mouth.

"Oh god," she whimpers as he takes one rosy bud into his mouth, releasing it with a small pop.

"Sorry love," he chuckled, lifting his head to gaze into her honey brown eyes. "God had to cancel; it's just me."

She laughed lightly; goosebumps now dusted her tawny skin, partly from the chilly temperature, but mostly from excitement. Her lover's piercing blue eyes slid over her face, taking in her straight nose, cinnamon-dust freckles, and beautiful mouth, which was currently twisted into a pout.

"Fred, you're going to be the death of me if you keep stopping!"

With a sinfully wicked smile he began his delicious descent, stopping at the elastic band of her lacy red knickers. He bit the edge and pulled them off, as she shifted her hips to slightly help him.

_God he's sexy like that,_ she thought.

"Oh, 'Mione" he moaned as he nuzzled her thigh. "You smell delicious."

Hermione moaned softly at his words. She'd never admit it aloud, but nothing aroused her more than being worshiped like she was by Fred. She looked down at his bright orange mop of hair, realizing he was still fully clothed. That was also a huge turn on, being so helplessly exposed to him while he remained dressed.

"I bet I taste better," she whispered seductively, biting her lower lip. Her cheeks flushed as she watched his eyes darken with lust.

Long gone was the romantic playful Fred of moments before: she saw the lust cloud his features as he crawled back up the length of her body. Breathing heavily, she wound her hands into his hair and tugged roughly, effectively causing his lips to crash against hers. The light mood of two friends seeking relaxation with one another was swiftly replaced by the sweeping passion of a man and a woman— pure, raw, and lustful.

Fred began tracing his tongue along Hermione's full, pink bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth, granting him access as a battle of dominance began. She knew that she would easily let him win, wanting nothing more than to be taken by this beautiful man.

And he full well knows this.

Tightening his hold on Hermione, Fred dragged himself tighter to her, attempting to mold their bodies into one. Finally breaking for air, he placed searing kisses from her mouth, down her neck, and over the swell of her exposed breasts. Kissing his way to where he knew she wanted his mouth most, he hesitated a minute, letting his heated breath serve as a teaser to her engorged bud.

Hermione writhed with impatience and desperation as Fred slowly lowered himself to her core, flicking his tongue out to taste her. She smelled and tasted of heaven, sweet luscious heaven.

"Oh, Fred!" she mewled, knotting her fingers into his unruly mop of ginger hair."That feels amazing!"

"Oh God! YOU'RE amazing!" he chuckled against her damp center. Encouraged by her reaction, he headed in further, now properly feasting on her.

"Mmm, yes! Oh, Fred, don't stop!"

He feels her thighs flexing on either side of his head as he plunges his tongue deep within her. Fred then raised a finger and began massaging her outer lips before moving his attention back to her pulsing clit. Slipping one finger into her body, he feels how gloriously tight and hot she is. It is almost enough to make him come undone right then.

"Oh! Yes! I'm gonna..." she screams, but her orgasm washes over her before she can complete that thought.

Waiting until Hermione came down from her orgasm, Fred rose with a smirk. He removed his shirt slowly, knowing that he's being watched through her heavily lidded eyes as his leftover Beater's muscles are exposed. He removes his jeans and briefs, and Hermione's eyes widen slightly and her lips part with an excited exhale.

Fred was definitely modest about himself. As he stands before Hermione in all his naked glory, all she can think about is having him in her mouth. She crawls to the edge of the bed and beckons him to her with one curled finger. He obliged and watches as she takes him greedily into her hungry mouth.

Hermione expertly bobs her head, and he has to wind his hand into her hair to slow her down.

"This will be over before we truly start if you keep that up, love."

She just mumbles an acknowledgement around his thick cock. The vibrations of it sends a shock through his body and he abruptly pulls out of her mouth, leaving her whimpering in disappointment. Chuckling, he shoots her a sexy smirk.

Hermione sits back on her heels, watching him place the appropriate contraceptive charms before approaching her again. She lies back, waiting as he moved between her thighs and positions himself at her entrance.

"Now I doubt this judging by the way you just sucked my cock, but are you a virgin? I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness. "No, your brother made sure he took care of that," she answered, thinking back to that horrible experience with Ron.

"Good," he said, smiling. "Shall we?"

Hermione rotated her hips to grind against him so he could feel just how ready she was. With another wicked smirk, he slid home and immediately groaned, a look of pure bliss ghosting across his features.

"Oh my, 'Mione, you little minx." Fred began a slow pace. "You're so bloody tight."

Hermione lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust as he moved within her at an unhurried pace, and soon felt her climax build lazily. "You fill me perfectly, Fred, perfectly."

And he did: to the brim, and she loved it. "Fuck me harder."

Fred's eyes widened at that. "Little Hermione, all grown up with such foul language, too! Tsk, tsk, tsk." he admonished, and she playfully slapped his toned rear. He quickly followed command, and soon they were both breathing erratically. Hermione slipped into her next blissful release as his hips jerked once, twice, three times announcing his release. He went slightly limp over her body, and pressed his lips to her shoulder in post-coital bliss.

"Thank you, Fred, thank you," said Hermione, smiling.

Fred pulled out of her and rolled over as Hermione grabbed her wand and cleaned them up. Replacing her wand on the dresser, she rolled to her side and nuzzled into his chest.

"That was perfect," she sighed, returning his shoulder kiss with one of her own before dropping off into a deeply sated slumber.


End file.
